Beyond Paradise It's Just Me & You
by aimashita
Summary: The war has ended and there is a celebration ball being held in honour of Harry Potter defeating the dark lord. What happens when two people from rival families meet and all is not what it seems? One shot.


**Beyond Paradise It's Just Me And You**

Written by: SpazzingAzn

**Disclaimer:** Yes, everything belongs to me because I stalk JK Rowling and stole it from her. Really. The plot is only mine so shut up.

Summary: The war has ended and there is a celebration ball being held in honour of Harry Potter defeating the dark lord. What happens when two people from rival families meet and all is not what it seems? One shot.

A/N: Yes, I have finally figured out a way to write a new one-shot fic. It's apart of a dream I had a few months ago and it's been in my head ever since. There will be a new fanfic coming just from me though. Not a one-shot but with a few chapters. It'll be out before the end of June I suspect.

_Dedicated to all those girls out there that dream about their prince.__ He'll come one day. I promise. Just like my prince will ride gallantly up to me in the school hallway and take my breath away. Pah, in my dreams. But I'll find him, one day._

* * *

It had been 14 days, 5 months, and 2 years since she had seen him. She was so sure he would be there. It's exactly why she took her time getting ready for the ball that Harry had invited the whole Weasley family too. It wasn't just Harry who defeated Voldemort like people suspected. Ron and Hermione were there to help him as they had stuck by him all those years in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had also given Harry great information on the doings of Voldemort and his followers. Some people had even joined Harry's side of the fight that nobody would have thought they would though. Ginny's hand ran through her hair, smoothing down wisps of hair that escape her up-do. Almost perfect. If mirrors could grin her mirror would be grinning and cat-calling at her.

"Lovely Ginerva."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Now be quiet for a minute as I slip my dress on," snapped the young woman with a quick glare.

The mirror chuckled in return.

Harry was escorting Ginny to the ball since Ron's little sister was like his sister now. Besides, he needed to escort someone or he would look pretty bad going to the ball that was in his honor with no date or any person he was escorting.

Just as young Ginny Weasley was slipping on a necklace she had received many years ago from a secret admirer there was a knock. Harry Potter, the boy who was always early. Never right on time, or even a minute late, always early. She sighed and went to open the door.

"Hello Harry."

Harry's eyes twinkled as he looked at her, "Did it just get hotter in here Gin or is it just me? Who knew you would look so good in Slytherin colours," he winked saucily at her and strode in with a smile before he sat down on her flat's couch.

"Why Harry… if you weren't the guest of honour at the ball I would have just given some certain part of your anatomy some major pain," her mouth quirked up at the corners, "but since you are I'll give you a break. Just let me grab my mask and shoes and we'll be off."

Harry nodded as he saw Ginny's retreated form. Whomever Ginerva Weasley's heart belonged to was a lucky man. But to Harry though? She would always be the little sister he never had.

The person that planned the ball must have been a genius. Only geniuses could have had a Shakespeare theme to the dance along with a masquerade theme and have it work out all right. She smiled behind her mask. He would be here all right. Hardly anyone could recognize Harry and Ginny for Harry, had his mask in bold, daring Gryffindor colours why Ginny went full out Slytherin. Her escort noted this; she was trying to attract someone's attention and not his either like in his second year at Hogwarts. Harry's mind mentally shivered at that. He never in his life wanted to see a singing Valentine or get-well card ever again in his life.

Ginny held out her hand to Harry as it was expected that the hero and his date for the evening would dance the first dance of the night. Harry had finally gotten dance lessons after his horrible experience in his fourth year. Never would he find a date at the last minute nor would he not step on his dance partner's feet. It was too horrid to re-live those memories. The danced wonderfully; Ginny being a wonderful dancer from the start and Harry being a wonderful dancer after getting lessons.

"My oh my. Harry Potter wherever did you learn to dance? From what I remember you are a horrible dancer," she smiled at him as her brown eyes twinkled with mischief, "or maybe it's because I'm such a good dancer which makes you look good."

Harry laughed, "You know you sound a bit like some other person I know Ginny. Maybe you should go find him."

The dance ended right after that. Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes. But… how could he have known? Nobody knew but Hermione and Luna Lovegood. Harry let go of her hand and strode off with a wink.

Men would never make sense to her ever.

* * *

Draco Malfoy smirked at his mirror's reflection of himself. Damn, he was sexy. He had gelled his hair back again as well and was wearing a muggle tuxedo. Also, he had bought an expensive mask just for Potter's ball of honour. It wasn't his fault that Draco's father turned out to be a raving, mad lunatic that liked to kill and obey orders from a bloody half-snake, half-man of a leader. It just downright turned him off about being a Death Eater. Also those dark marks? Not his thing really. He liked his clear, masculine skin thank you. The Malfoy that had just received all of his father's fortune grabbed his mask from his night table and appaparted out of the room. No need to worry about getting too early to the ball. Fashionably late was always the thing in his mind.

For once in his whole entire life Draco Malfoy had gone stag to a social outing. Odd as it sounded he did go stag. His eyes caught a certain Weasley dancing with his favourite muggle born. It slightly pleased him. Seeing Ron Weasley of Gryffindor chase after Hermione Granger at Hogwarts always got him tired. It took those two bloody Gryffindorks 7 years to finally realize they were in love with each other. He shook his head in disbelief. This had changed over the years and now he had seen his fault in how he acted towards Gryffindor's golden trio. Granger wasn't that bad anymore. She had put her hair up and was wearing a wonderful blue gown that complimented her figure and eyes. Ron Weasley must have been drooling by now.

Ah, there he was. Just the man he wanted to see for a certain… something.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco's grey eyes turned to a stone colour, "I'm glad I took your side of the war."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrow shot up, "Oh of course. I should always accept a Slytherin's choices since I never really know what they'll do."

"Shut up Potter. Seeing my father kiss some crazy old fool's arse is not my way of living a good life," he sneered in return and stalked away from the famous boy-who-lived.

Just as Draco Malfoy had left the Harry Potter said something.

"She's been waiting for you Malfoy."

Ginny Weasley sighed as she tucked a rose into her hair and pulled out a piece of worn parchment written in very manly handwriting.

_Beyond paradise it's just me and you._

Those words drove her crazy. It came with her necklace when she had received it on the last day of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Whoever it was had good taste in jewelry. The chain it self was 50 galleons alone being platinum and the jewel? Over 200 galleons at least. It came from a wizarding mine in Bulgaria and would cost millions just to cut the jewel into a perfect shape. The colour itself was exquisite. A green where it was almost black but shined just as brightly as the sun's rays when the light would it. In the shape of a heart that had silver mixed into it somehow.

Now as she was sitting on a stone bench out in the garden away from the ball and its noise, it was silent. The stars were twinkling with so much happiness and love it seemed. How she loved the stars. Her mother always told her stories and how the stars would always save the day or the heroine's heart. Just maybe not her heart. Ginny touched her mask. He liked these colours, she knew he did. He wasn't coming either. She blinked her tears away. Maybe she would wait for him forever.

His eyes watched her intently. 14 days, 5 months, and 2 years. That's how long it took him to find his way back to her. She didn't notice him in the shadows where he was. Ginny Weasley was wearing those colours. His colours. Yet she never looked so beautiful. The dark green gown made him crazy with want. Her mask was done in Slytherin colours as well. He just needed to see those beautiful brown eyes that were always filled with love whenever he stared into her eyes. The war had made him wait so long for her. It was just like he was seeing her for the first time. Her scent was the same too. Intoxicating, feminine, yet dangerous and seductive. Draco's hands longed to touch her hair. Everything about her was exquisite.

Early as it was in the evening Ginny had not found him yet. She sighed and accepted a dance from Blaise Zabini. One of the few Slytherins that joined Harry's side of the war. Blaise was an exceptional dancer but he had noticed her necklace.

"Weaselette. Wherever did you find that necklace? A boyfriend gave it to you?" Blaise smiled knowing very well who gave it to her.

"A secret admirer gave it to me Blaise. He never put his name down on the note that came with it either. I received it 3 years ago from him."

He nodded and bowed to her curtsy. Blaise Zabini knew that Draco Malfoy sent it to her. It was only a matter of time before Draco went up to the very attractive Weasley and find her.

Ginny was just about to leave when she saw a man heading towards her. Platinum blonde hair, tall, dressed with taste, and yet was hiding his face with a Slytherin –coloured type of mask. Her breath caught. It was him.

"Draco?"

He smirked in return, "14 days, 5 months, and 2 years."

"Whaa-what? You… know how long it's been?" her eyes widened with shock.

"I've waited so long for that dance you owe me Weaslette." He held out his hand to her.

Ginny's breath caught again. His cologne. It was the same. She could never forget it.

Surprisingly the music that came on was the tango. A very sensual yet appropriate dance between the both of them. Her eyes were drowning in his. It had been so long since she had seen him. Yes… she just knew that Draco Malfoy was her true love. Draco's hands held hers within his tightly. She felt safe and… at home.

As the last dip came up he kissed her on the lips.

He kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear, "Beyond paradise it's just me and you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta Sandy! AKA Spazzing-Queen! This fic was inspired by the part of that guy who is walking towards Mariah Carey in her It's Like That music video. Review and I just might make a sequel to this one shot ;) 


End file.
